7/155
وَاخْتَارَ مُوسَىٰ قَوْمَهُ سَبْعِينَ رَجُلًا لِمِيقَاتِنَا ۖ فَلَمَّا أَخَذَتْهُمُ الرَّجْفَةُ قَالَ رَبِّ لَوْ شِئْتَ أَهْلَكْتَهُمْ مِنْ قَبْلُ وَإِيَّايَ ۖ أَتُهْلِكُنَا بِمَا فَعَلَ السُّفَهَاءُ مِنَّا ۖ إِنْ هِيَ إِلَّا فِتْنَتُكَ تُضِلُّ بِهَا مَنْ تَشَاءُ وَتَهْدِي مَنْ تَشَاءُ ۖ أَنْتَ وَلِيُّنَا فَاغْفِرْ لَنَا وَارْحَمْنَا ۖ وَأَنْتَ خَيْرُ الْغَافِرِينَ Vaḣtâra mûsâ kavmehu seb’îne raculen limîkâtinâ(s) felemmâ eḣażet-humu-rracfetu kâle rabbi lev şi/te ehlektehum min kablu ve-iyyây(e)(s) etuhlikunâ bimâ fe’ale-ssufehâu minnâ(s) in hiye illâ fitnetuke tudillu bihâ men teşâu vetehdî men teşâ/(u)(s) ente veliyyunâ faġfir lenâ verhamnâ(s) veente ḣayru-lġâfirîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal http://www.kurantefsiri.com/kuran_tefsiri/araf/araf_suresi_tefsiri.aspx?ayet=155 1. vahtâra (ve ahtâre) : ve seçti 2. mûsâ : Musa 3. kavme-hu : kavmi(den) 4. seb'îne : 70 (seb'a 5. raculen : adam 6. li mîkâti-nâ : belirlediğimiz vakit için (tayin ettiğimiz zaman) 7. fe lemmâ : sonra, böylece, ...dığı zaman 8. ehazethum er recfetu : onları bir sarsıntı aldı 9. kâle : dedi 10. rabbi : Rabbim 11. lev şi'te : eğer sen dileseydin, isteseydin 12. ehlekte-hum : onları helâk ettin 13. min kablu : önceden, daha önce 14. ve iyyâye : ve beni 15. e tuhliku-nâ : bizi helâk mı edeceksin (biz senin tarafından helâk mı edileceğiz) 16. bimâ : sebebiyle, dolayısıyla 17. feala es sufehâu : sefihlerin yaptıkları 18. min-nâ : bizden 19. in : ise 20. hiye : o 21. illâ : yalnız, ancak, ...den başka 22. fitnetu-ke : senin imtihanın 23. tudıllu : dalâlete düşürürsün 24. bihâ : onun ile 25. men teşâu : dilediğin kimse 26. ve tehdî : ve hidayete erdirirsin 27. men teşâu : dilediğin kimse 28. ente : sen 29. veliyyu-nâ : bizim velîmizsin, dostumuzsun 30. fâgfirle-nâ (fe ıgfir lenâ) : artık bize mağfiret et 31. verhamnâ (ve ırham-nâ) : ve bize merhamet et 32. ve ente : ve sen 33. hayrû el gâfirîne : mağfiret edenlerin en hayırlısısın Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve Musa, kendisine vade verdiğimiz yere götürmek üzere kavminden yetmiş kişi seçti. Derken bulundukları yerde şiddetli bir deprem başlayınca ya Rabbi dedi, dileseydin onları da daha önce helak ederdin, beni de. İçimizdeki akılsızların işledikleri suç yüzünden bizi de mi helak edeceksin? Bu, ancak senin bir sınamandan başka bir şey değil. Onunla dilediğini doğru yoldan çıkarırsın, dilediğini doğru yola sevk edersin. Sensin yardımcımız ve sahibimiz, ört bizim suçlarımızı ve acı bize, sensin suçları örtenlerin en hayırlısı. Ali Bulaç Meali Musa, belirlediğimiz buluşma zamanı için kavminden yetmiş adam seçip-ayırdı. Bunları da 'dayanılmaz bir sarsıntı' tutuverince, dedi ki: 'Rabbim, eğer dileseydin, onları ve beni daha önceden helak ederdin. (Şimdi) İçimizdeki beyinsizlerin yaptıklarından dolayı bizi helak edecek misin? O da Senin denemenden başkası değildir. Onunla sen dilediğini saptırır, dilediğini hidayete erdirirsin. Bizim velimiz Sensin. Öyleyse bizi bağışla, bizi esirge; Sen bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın.' Ahmet Varol Meali Musa belirlediğimiz vakit için kavminden yetmiş adam seçti. Onları kuvvetli bir sarsıntı alınca (Musa) şöyle dedi: "Ey Rabbim! İsteseydin onları da beni de daha önce helak ederdin. İçimizdeki düşüncesizler yüzünden bizleri helak eder misin? O ancak senin bir imtihanındır. Onunla dilediğini sapıklığa düşürür dilediğini de doğru yola eriştirirsin. Sen bizim dostumuzsun. Şu halde bizi bağışla ve bize merhamet eyle. Sen bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Musa, tayin ettiğimiz müddette milletinden yetmiş kişi seçti; onları sarsıntı tutunca dedi ki: "Rabbim! Dileseydin daha önce beni ve onları yok ederdin, aramızdaki beyinsizlerin yaptıklarından ötürü bizi yok eder misin? Bu, Senin imtihanından başka birşey değildir, bununla dilediğini saptırır, dilediğini doğru yola iletirsin; bizim dostumuz Sensin; bizi bağışla, bize merhamet et. Sen bağışlayanların en iyisisin." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Mûsâ, kavminden, belirlediğimiz yere gitmek için yetmiş adam seçti. Onları sarsıntı yakalayınca (bayıldılar). Mûsâ, “Ey Rabbim! Dileseydin onları da beni de bundan önce helâk ederdin. Şimdi içimizden birtakım beyinsizlerin işledikleri günah sebebiyle bizi helâk mı edeceksin? Bu, sırf senin bir imtihanındır. Onunla dilediğin kimseyi saptırırsın, dilediğini de doğruya iletirsin. Sen, bizim velimizsin. Artık bizi bağışla ve bize acı. Sen, bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (sarsıntı yerine deprem yorumu enteresan ve güzel) Musa tayin ettiğimiz vakitte kavminden yetmiş adam seçti. Onları o müthiş deprem yakalayınca Musa dedi ki: "Ey Rabbim! Dileseydin onları da beni de daha önce helak ederdin. İçimizden birtakım beyinsizlerin işlediği (günah) yüzünden hepimizi helak edecek misin? Bu iş, senin imtihanından başka bir şey değildir. Onunla dilediğini saptırırsın, dilediğini de doğru yola iletirsin. Sen bizim sahibimizsin, bizi bağışla ve bize acı! Sen bağışlayanların en iyisisin! (Hz. Musa'nın, kavmini temsilen seçip Al lah'ın huzuruna getirdiği kimseler, Allah ile kendi arasındaki konuşmayı işitince, onunla yetinmediler ve: ""Ey Musa, Allah'ı açıkca görmedikçe sana asla inanmayacağız"" dediler. Bunun üzerine orada şiddetli bir deprem oldu ve bayılıp düştüler. Hz. Musa, Allah'a yalvardı da bu afet kaldırıldı.) * Edip Yüksel Meali Bizimle randevu için, Musa, halkı arasından yetmiş kişi seçti. Kendilerini sarsıntı tutunca: "Rabbim, dileseydin beni ve onları daha önce yok ederdin. İçimizde ki beyinsizlerin yaptıklarından ötürü bizi yok mu edeceksin? Bu, Senin düzenlediğin bir sınav olmalı. Dilediğini onunla saptırır, dilediğini de onunla doğru yola iletirsin. Sahibimiz sensin; bizi bağışla bize acı. Sen en iyi Bağışlayansın," dedi, Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bir de Musa, mîkatımız için (tayin ettiğimiz vakitte tevbe için) kavminden yetmiş erkek seçti. Ne zaman ki, bunları o sarsıntı yakaladı, işte o zaman Musa: "Rabbim! dedi, dileseydin bunları da, beni de daha önce helâk ederdin. Şimdi bizi, içimizdekio beyinsizlerin yaptıkları yüzünden helâk mi edeceksin? O iş de senin imtihanından başka bir şey değildi. Sen bu imtihanla dilediğini sapıklıkta bırakır, dilediğini de hidayete erdirirsin. Bizim velimiz sensin. Artık bizi bağışla, merhamet et, sen bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın." Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de Musâ kavminden mikatımız için yetmiş er seçmişti, vaktâ ki bunları o sarsıntı yakaladı, rabbım, dedi: dilese idin bunları ve beni daha evvel helâk ederdin, şimdi bizi içimizden o süfehanın ettikleriyle helâk mi edeceksin? O sırf senin fitnen, sen bununla dilediğini dalâlete bırakır, dilediğine hidayet kılarsın, sen bizim velimizsin, artık bize mağfiret buyur, merhamet buyur, sen ki hayrülgafirînsin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Mûsa, kavminden yetmiş erkeği tayin ettiğimiz vakit için seçmişti. Vaktâ ki, onları saika yakaladı, dedi ki: «Yarabbi! Eğer dilese idin onları ve beni daha evvel helâk ederdin. Bizden birtakım sefihlerin yaptıkları şey sebebiyle bizi helâk eder misin? Bu ancak Senin bir imtihanındır, bununla dilediğini saptırırsın ve Sen dilediğini hidâyete kavuşturursun. Sen bizim velîmizsin, artık bize mağfiret buyur ve bize rahmet et ve Sen mağfiret edenlerin en hayırlısısın.» Muhammed Esed Sonra Bizim belirlediğimiz bir vakit (ve yere) gelmek bağışlanma için dua etmek üzere halkı içinden yetmiş kişi seçti. Ve işte o zaman onları bir sarsıntı 122 yakaladığında, “Ey Rabbim!” diye duada bulundu, “Eğer dileseydin, daha önce de onları yok ederdin ve beraber beni de. İçimizden birtakım dar kafalıların yaptıklarından ötürü bizi yok edecek misin şimdi? Bütün bunlar Senin bir sınamandan başka birşey değil; ki onunla dilediğinin sapmasına fırsat verir, dilediğini de doğru yola sokarsın. Bizim velîmiz/yakınımız sensin: öyleyse bizi bağışla, bize acı, çünkü bağışlayanların en hayırlısı sensin! Suat Yıldırım (deprem mealli) Mûsâ ümmetinden yetmiş kişi seçti, onları alıp huzura getirdi.Gelenlerin bu kabul şerefiyle yetinmeyip Allah'ı açıkça görmek istemeleri üzerine, onları şiddetli bir deprem yakaladı.Mûsâ: “Ya Rabbî! dedi, dileseydin beni de bunları da daha önce imha ederdin.Şimdi bizi aramızdaki beyinsizlerin yaptıklarından dolayı helâk mi edeceksin?Bu sırf Senin bir imtihanından ibarettir. Dilediğini bu imtihanla şaşırtır, dilediğine yol gösterirsin.Sensin bizim Mevla’mız! Affet bizi, merhamet eyle! Sen affedenlerin en hayırlısısın!” 4,153 {KM, Çıkış 24,100; Sayılar 11,16} Süleyman Ateş Meali (Allah, Musa'ya kırk gece ibadetten sonra buluşma va'detmiş ve kavminden yetmiş kişiyi de seçip o huzura getirmesini emretmişti). Musa, bizimle buluşma vakti için kavminden yetmiş adam seçti (huzura getirdi. Gelenler, Musa ile Allah arasındaki o yüce konuşmayı işitmekle yetinmeyip Allah'ı açıkça görmedikçe inanmayacaklarını söylediler. Bunun üzerine) onları sarsıntı yakalayınca (Musa) dedi ki: "Rabbim, dileseydin bunları da beni de daha önce helak ederdin. İçimizden bazı beyinsizlerin yaptıklarından ötürü bizi helak mı edeceksin? Bu (iş), senin imtihanından başka bir şey değildir. Onunla dilediğini şaşırtırsın, dilediğine yol gösterirsin. Sen bizim velimizsin, bizi bağışla, bize acı! Sen bağışlayanların en iyisisin!" Şaban Piriş Meali -Rabbim, eğer dileseydin onları ve beni daha önce helak ederdin. İçimizdeki alçakların yaptıkları şeylerden dolayı bizi helak mı edeceksin? Bu senin imtihanından başka bir şey değildir. Sen, onunla dilediğini sapıklıkta bırakır ve dilediğine de doğru yolu gösterirsin. Sen bizim velimizsin. Bizi affet, bize acı! Sen bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın! Ümit Şimşek Meali Musa kavminden yetmiş adam seçerek belirlediğimiz yere getirdi. Onları şiddetli bir sarsıntı tuttuğunda, Musa dedi ki: “Yâ Rabbi, eğer dileseydin onları da, beni de daha önce helâk ederdin. İçimizdeki beyinsizlerin işledikleri yüzünden bizi helâk eder misin? Bu senin bir sınamandır; Sen dilediğini saptırır, dilediğini de doğru yola iletirsin. Bizim dostumuz ve yardımcımız da Sensin. Bizi bağışla. Bize merhamet et. Sen bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Mûsa, bizimle buluşma vakti için toplumundan yetmiş adam seçti. O şiddetli sarsıntı/korkunç titreşim onları yakalayınca Mûsa şöyle dedi: "Rabbim, dileseydin, onları da beni de daha önce helâk ederdin. İçimizdeki beyinsizlerin yaptıkları yüzünden bizi helâk mı edeceksin? Bu iş senin imtihanından başka bir şey değildir. Onunla dilediğini şaşırtır, dilediğine yol gösterirsin. Sen bizim Velî'mizsin! O halde affet bizi, acı bize! Sen affedenlerin en hayırlısısın!" Yusuf Ali (English) And Moses chose seventy(1121) of his people for Our place of meeting: when they were seized with violent quaking,(1122) he prayed: "O my Lord! if it had been Thy will Thou couldst have destroyed, long before, both them and me: wouldst Thou destroy us for the deeds of the foolish ones among us? This is no more than(1123) Thy trial: by it Thou causest whom Thou wilt to stray,(1124) and Thou leadest whom Thou wilt into the right path. Thou art our Protector: so forgive us and give us Thy mercy; for Thou art the best of those who forgive. * M. Pickthall (English) And Moses chose of his people seventy men for Our appointed tryst and, when the trembling came on them, he said: My Lord! If thou hadst willed Thou hadst destroyed them long before, and me with them. Wilt thou destroy us for that which the ignorant among us did? It is but Thy trial (of us). Thou sendest whom Thou wilt astray and guidest whom Thou wilt. Thou art our Protecting Friend, therefore forgive us and have mercy on us, Thou, the Best of all who show forgiveness. Elmalı tefsiri (Sadeleştirilmiş metin) 155- Ve Musa, kendi kavminden mîkatımız için yetmiş adam seçti, en iyileri olmak üzere yetmiş kişi seçip ayırdı ve tayin ettiğimiz vakitte tevbe için onları aldı getirdi. Bu mîkata da, bundan önce geçen mîkata da konuşma mîkatı diyenler olmuşsa da, gerek Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'deki kıssaların hepsinin birlikte göz önüne alınışına, gerek bu konudaki diğer rivayetlere göre, bunun buzağıya tapma olayından sonra tevbe için yapılmış olan bir başka mîkat olduğu anlaşılıyor. Ancak önceki mîkatın otuz gece, bunun da döndükten sonra ona bir ek ve tamamlayıcı olmak üzere, on gece içinde meydana gelmiş ve böylece her ikisinin birlikte tam kırk geceye tamamlanmış olması da ihtimalden uzak değildir. Ebu Müslim'in kail olduğu bu görüşte diğer rivayetlerin uzlaştırılması var demektir. Rivayet olunuyor ki, Allah Teâlâ Hz. Musa'ya, İsrailoğulları'ndan seçilecek bir takım kimselerin gelip, buzağıya tapmalarından dolayı özür dilemelerini ve geriye kalanların da tevbelerinin kabul edilmesi için niyazda bulunmalarını emretmiş ve bunun için bir vakit tayin etmişti. Hz. Musa da yetmiş kişi seçmişti: Şöyle ki, oniki boy olan İsrailoğulları'nın her boyundan altı kişi seçmiş idi. Bu ise yetmişten fazla tuttuğundan, ikiniz kalsın diye de emretmiş, fakat kimlerin kalacağı konusunda uyuşamadıklarından, kalana da katılanlar kadar ecir var, dedi. Kâleb ile Yûşa' kaldılar. Musa da yetmiş kişiyle gitti. Onlara, oruç tutmalarını, temizlenmelerini ve elbiselerini de temiz tutmalarını emretti. Bunlarla Tûr-i Sîna'ya doğru yola çıktı. Daha yaklaştıklarında, dağı bir sis kapladı. Musa da onlarla beraber sisin içine girdi, hepsi secdeye kapandılar. Allah Teâlâ, Musa'ya dilediği gibi emirler veriyor ve yasakları bildiriyordu, onlar da işitiyorlardı ki, tevbe için nefislerini öldürmeleri gerekiyordu. (Bakara Sûresi/54 2/54. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Yine rivayet olunduğuna göre, sis açılınca, onlar tuttular "Biz Allah'ı açıktan açığa görmedikçe sana iman etmeyeceğiz." diyerek Musa'ya kafa tuttular. İhtimal ki, bununla "Sen işittiğimiz bu sesin Allah'ın sesi olduğunu söylüyor nefislerinizi öldürünüz diyenin Allah olduğunu bildiriyorsun, fakat biz Allah'ı göremeyince senin bu sözünün doğruluğunu tasdik edemeyiz." demek istiyorlar. Nefislerini öldürmek emrini ağır buluyorlardı. İnanamıyorlar ve inanmak istemiyorlar, ona inanmayı Allah'ı görme şartına bağlıyorlardı ve Allah'ı görmeyi, kelâmını işitmeye benzetiyorlardı. İşte o zaman bir "recfe"ye, bir sarsıntıya tutuldular o sarsıntı bunları tutup sarsmaya başlayınca, yani Bakara Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere (Bakara suresi/55, 56) onları yıldırım çarptı veya dağda bir zelzele oldu, onlar da düşüp bayıldılar ve belki öldüler. Bunun üzerine Musa Ey Rabbim, dedi; "dileseydin bunları daha önce, (yani buraya gelmeden önce, buzağıya tapanlara engel olmadıkları sırada, görevlerini ihmal edip o sapıklara karşı koymadıkları ve onlardan uzak durmadıkları sırada da) helak ederdin, beni de öyle yapabilirdin, daha önce seni görmek isteğinde bulunduğum zaman mahveyleyebilirdin. Bu sözle önceki affı dile getirip, onunla sonraki affı da elde etmek istemiştir. Yani, bizi günahlarımız yüzünden helâk etmek isteseydin, o vakit ederdin. Biz o zamanlar helâke daha çok müstehak idik ve bunu yapmaya hiç bir engel yoktu. Ancak Sen o zaman bizim helâkimizi dilememiş idin. O zaman lutfettin, bizi helâk etmedin de şimdi içimizden bazı sefîhlerin, kafasızların, yani dinin hikmetini bilmez, ayağı kayacak noktalarda kendini tutamaz, hafif akıllıların, yaptıkları yüzünden bizi helâk mi edeceksin? Etme ya Rabbi Bu ancak Senin fitnendir. Bu beyinsizlerin içine düştükleri fitne, sırf Senden gelen bir mihnet, bir imtihan ve iptiladır. Bu cihetle onlar bir anlamda mazur sayılırlar. Zira onlara kelâmını işittirdin Sana meftun oldular, duramadılar, kendilerine hakim olamayıp, bir fasit kıyas ile daha fazlasına arzu duydular da Seni görmek istediler. Sen böyle fitneyle dilediğini şaşırtırsın, o kendini tutamaz olur. Dilediğine hidayet eder, bir hakikatı anlatırsın, onun imanı kuvvet kazanır da benzeri olaylarda sarsılmaz olur. Sen bizim yegane velimizsin. Dünya ve ahiret işlerimizde hakimimiz yardımcımız, koruyucumuz ve sığınacağımız ancak sensin. Şu halde bizi mağfiret eyle, günahlarımızı bağışla, kusurlarımızı örtbas eyle, ve bize merhamet eyle, bizi rahmetine ve nimetine nail eyle, Sen, bizim velimiz olduğun gibi, mağfiret edenlerin, kusur bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın, garazsız, ivazsız, karşılıksız en güzel mağfireti ancak sen yaparsın. Yani tekrar tekrar niyaz ederim ve yalvarırım ki, bize en hayırlı bir mağfiret ver, bu recfeden (sarsıntıdan) ve bu helâkten bizi kurtar. 156- Ve bizim için bu dünyada bir hasene yaz, bu sarsıntıdan kurtarmakla beraber bize nimet ve afiyet ihsan eyle, güzel işler yapabilecek güzel bir hayat ortamı ihsan eyle, şiddetten, meşakkatten, fenalıktan arınmış, önü sonu temiz bir hayat tayin ve tesbit eyle, bize bu özelliklere sahip bir yaşayış tarzı takdir eyle, onu yaz da kolay kolay değişikliğe uğramıyacak şekilde sabit kıl da bize kendi kendimizi öldürtme, ahirette de yine öyle yap, yani güzel bir âkıbet takdir edip, güzel güzel sevaplar yaz, ahiret yurdumuzun da cennet ve sırf felah ve mutluluk olması yazılsın ve hiç değişmez şekilde sabit olsun, çünkü biz sana döndük, yeniden hidayete geldik, tevbe ettik, yani sen, "kötülükler yaptıktan sonra ardından tevbe edip inananlara karşı muhakkak Rabb'ın (o tevbe ve imandan sonra) elbette çok bağışlayan, çok merhamet edendir." (A'raf/153, 7/153) diye tevbeden sonra mağfiret ve rahmeti kesin olarak vaad buyurdun. Biz de tevbemizin kabulü için bütün kavmimiz namına sana başvurduk, sana geldik. Şu halde heyet halindeki bu müracaatımızı kabul eyle ve bizi mağfiret ve rahmet ile geri gönder, bize hem bu dünyada, hem de ahirette hasene, yani iyilik yaz. İşte o sarsıntı üzerine Musa, Rabbine böyle yalvardı, özür dileyip, bağışlanmayı istedi, dileklerini ve tevbelerini sundu , buna ne cevap aldı bilir misiniz? Allah buyurdu ki, azabım benimdir, bununla kimi dilersem onu musibete uğratırım. Yani azabımın özelliği budur, onunla kimi dilersem cezalandırırım, ona azabımı mutlaka ulaştırırım, o da mutlaka isabet alır, kaçıp kurtulamaz, rahmetim ise her şeyi kapsamı içine almıştır. Dünyada mümin, kâfir, sorumlu, sorumsuz, hatta şey adını alabilen her varlık ve her ne varsa hepsini kaplamış, hepsini kuşatmıştır, onların hepsine şâmil olmuştur. İlerde meydana gelecek ve varlık âleminde zuhur edecek olan şeylerin hepsine şâmil olmak üzere rahmetim herşeyi kuşatmıştır. Rahmetimin özelliği de budur. Hiçbir şey yoktur ki, ilk varoluşundan itibaren Allah'ın rahmetinden nasibini almamış olsun. Rahmetin ona dar geleceği, yetmiyeceği ve yetişmeyeceği hiçbir şey yoktur. Onun rahmetinin dışında birşey tasavvur etmek dahi mümkün değildir. Ancak bunun böyle olması, her şeyin rahmetten eşit pay alması gerektiğini ortaya koymaz. İşin başında olduğu gibi sonunda da aynı rahmete mazhar olmasını gerektirmez. Rahmeti her şeyi kuşatmış olduğu halde, o her şeyi kuşatmış ve kaplamış olan rahmeti içinden her kimi azabına uğratmak isterse, ona azabını isabet ettirir, hükmüne ve iradesine kimse müdahele edemez, itiraz da edemez, azabı aynıyla isabet ve sevap olur. Şu halde ya bu azabda da o kimseler için bir rahmet vardır, veya o kimseler merhamete layık olmaktan çıkmışlar, azaba hak kazanmışlardır. Hasılı Allah'ın rahmeti genel ve her şeyi kapsamına alan bir rahmettir. Yaratılmış olup da bundan nasibini almamış olan hiçbir şey yoktur. Hatta bu sûrenin başında görüldüğü üzere, İblis bile önceleri cennette yaşamış ve "bana mühlet ver" dileği dahi bir zaman için yerine getirilmiştir. Ancak bu genellikte ve genişlikte zorunluluk yoktur: Gelecek açısından herkes hakkında söz konusu rahmetin mutlaka devam etmesi mecburiyeti yoktur. İlâhî irade ve murad gerektirince kim olursa olsun azab ile isabete uğrar, onunla müptela kılınır. Burada şunları gözden kaçırmamak gerekir: 1- Azap ile ilgili beyanda gelecek zaman kipiyle "isabet ettireceğim" buyurulduğu halde rahmet konusunda geçmiş zaman kullanılarak "herşeyi kapladı" buyurulması gösterir ki, rahmetin genişliği başlangıç açısından, azap meşiyyeti (dileği) de şimdiki zaman veya gelecek zaman açısından söz konusudur. Demek ki rahmet işin aslıdır, azap da ayrıntısıdır. Yani aslolan rahmet, yaratıcının zatının gereğidir, azab ise kulların durumları gereğidir. 2- Azabın ilâhî istek ve iradeye bağlanması, rahmetin gelecek zamanda da yine ona bağlanmasını gerektirir. Madem ki, kimi dilerse onu cezalandıracaktır, o halde rahmetini de kimi dilerse ona ihsan edecektir. 3- "Azabımı, kime dilersem ona isabet ettireceğim." karşılığıyla rahmetteki "rahmetim herşeyi kapladı" genel hükmünü devam ve gelecek zaman bakımından da bir tahsis anlamı vardır. ilerde azab görmesi murad olunanlar geçmiş zaman kipinde "herşey" kapsamı içinde iken, sonra çıkarılmış oluyor, İşin başında rahmetin içinde iken sonra azabın sahasına giriyor ve azaba düçar oluyor. Demek ki, ilâhî rahmetin kapsamına girmeyen hiçbir şey yok, lakin azabı tadan da olacak, tatmayan da. İşte Hz. Musa, "bize dünyada da güzellik yaz, ahirette de" diye dua etmekle kendi kavmine dünya ve ahiret hayatında iyiliğin ve rahmetin zorunlu kılınmasını ve böylece azap imkan ve ihtimalinin ortadan kalkmasını talep etmiş olduğundan, buna karşılık rahmet ümidi güçlendirilmekle birlikte onun ahiret azabının kaldırılması yolundaki zımnî talebi, işin başında gayet açık bir şekilde reddedilmiş ve daha sonra kısmen kabul edilerek şöyle buyurulmuştur: Ben o rahmeti, (silinmez bir şekilde yazılmasını istediğin o haseneyi ilerde) o kimselere yazacağım ki, onlar takva ehli olacaklar, her türlü vazifelerini yapıp yerine getirdikleri halde isyandan ve şüpheli şeylerden kaçıp korunacaklar. Başlangıçta olmasa bile sonuçta elden geldiğince korunacaklar, ve zekatı verecekler, bu ifadelerde Musa kavmine çok önemli sitemler ve tarizler vardır. Yani şimdiki seninkiler gibi, takvayı ve zekatı önemsiz görmeyecekler, onları umursamazlıktan gelmiyecekler, harislik ve cimrilik etmiyecekler, ve onların hepsi bütün âyetlerimize kesintisiz iman edecekler. Gösterdiğin bu büyük mucizelerden sonra şu seninkilerin yaptığı gibi, inkâra ve nankörlüğe sapmayacaklar "inandılar, sonra inkâr ettiler, sonra bir daha inandılar, sonra yine inkâr ettiler ve küfürde aşırı gittiler" (Nisâ, 4/137) âyetinde buyurulduğu gibi zikzakları çizmeyecekler, o takva ehli müttakiler, o gerçek imanlılar kimlerdir bilir misin? 157- İşte onlar o kimselerdir ki, o ümmî resul'e, o okuması yazması olmayan ümmî Peygamber'e bağlanıp gönüllü olarak ona uyacaklar. İleride belli bir kitapla göndereceğimiz o bütün kavimlerin müjdecisine, okur yazar olmadığı halde baştan sona bütün bilgileri göğsünde toplayıp, ümmetine her şeyi haber verecek olan o ümmî peygambere, böyle olağanüstü özellikler taşıyan mümtaz mucizelerin sahibi ahir zaman nebisine can u gönülden uyup itaat edecekler, yani sözde, işte ve inançta onun arkasından gidecekler. "Ümmî", ism-i mensubunda üç türlü nisbet ihtimal dahilindedir: 1- Ana anlamına olan "Ümm" nisbetidir ki, sanki "anasından doğduğu hal üzere kalmış", yaratılışındaki safiyet ve fıtrat hiç değişmeden olduğu gibi durumunu korumuş, sonradan yeni yeni değişikliklere uğramamış ve hiçbir şekilde bozulmamış anlamını ifade eder. 2- Ümmete mensub olmak, yani Arap Ümmeti'ne mensup olmak demek olur ki, "Biz hesap ve yazı bilmeyen bir ümmetiz." ifadesi uyarınca Araplar aslında hesap kitap bilmez bir kavim olmakla tanınıyor idiler. 3- Ümmül-kura'ya mensup, yani Mekke'li demektir. Ve bu üç nisbenin üçünde de "ümmî" okuyup yazmayla uğraşmamış mânâsına gelen bir vasıftır, bir özelliktir. Ümmîlik sıradan insanlar hakkında kullanıldığı zaman genelde ilim eksikliğini ifade eden bir noksanlık sıfatı iken, yani bir ümmînin okuyup yazanlardan daha bilgili olması Allah tarafından olağan durumun aksine olarak, çalışıp çaba göstermeden ilâhî bilgilerle donatılmış olması ve vehbî ilimlere sahip olması peygamber için fıtrat yüceliğine delalet eder. İlmî yüceliği ve kemâli, okuyup yazanları aciz bırakan bir peygamber hakkında "ümmî"lik, her türlü şüpheyi ortadan kaldıran ve onun doğrudan doğruya Allah'tan gönderildiğini her türlü şüpheden arınmış olarak ispat eden harikulade bir üstün özelliktir, yani başlı başına bir mucizedir. Bu bakımdan "o resul, o ümmî nebî" vasfıyla anılması, "o risaleti ve nübüvveti açık olan mucize sahibi peygamber" demekten daha açık seçik bir belagat örneğidir. Nitekim Türk Şairi Fuzûlî, bunu şu beytiyle dile getirmiştir: Bâki mucizler ne hacet vasf-ı hak isbatına, Câhil iken el, senin ilmin yeter bürhan sana. O Resul, o ümmî Nebî ki, onu onlar, (yani, ey Musa, senin kavminden onun zamanında gelecek olanlar,) yanlarındaki Tevrat ve İncil'de onu yazılı olarak bulacaklar, ismiyle ve vasıflarıyla onun o olduğunda vicdanları şüpheye düşmeyecek, "onu kendi oğullarını tanır gibi tanıyacaklar" (Bakara 2/146. Ayrıca Bakara, 2/133. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Anlaşılıyor ki, Cenab-ı Hak, Hz. Musa'ya mîkatte ve Tevrat'ta âlemlere rahmet olan son peygamberi bildirmiş ve istenilen rahmet ve iyiliğin onun ümmeti için yazılacağını vaad ederek, İsrailoğulları'ndan ona yetişeceklerin ona iman etmelerini ve uymalarını böylece teşvik ve terğip etmiştir. Tevrat'tan sonra ve Kur'ân'dan önce İncil'in geleceğini dahi böylece vahiy yoluyla haber verip açıklamıştır. Tevrat'ta Mesih ve İncil, Tevrat ve İncil'de peygamberlerin sonuncusu olan rahmet nebisi Hz. Muhammed Mustafa ile Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, ismen olmasa bile vasıflarıyla ve özellikleriyle yazılı idi ve yer almaktaydı. Hz. Muhammed peygamber olarak gönderildiği sırada Tevrat'ı ve İncil'i hakkiyle okuyup anlayan kitap ehli, Hz. Musa'nın duada istediği rahmet ve haseneye kavminin ancak Hz. Muhammed'e uymak sayesinde nail olabileceklerini ellerindeki kitaplarında yazılı olarak buluyorlardı. "Kendilerine kitap verdiklerimiz, onu hakkiyle okuyorlar ve ona iman ediyorlar..." (Bakara, 2/121). O Ümmî Nebî onlara marufu, hakkı ve adaleti, aklın ve naklin güzel gördüğü hayırlı şeyleri ki özeti Allah'ın emrine saygı, yarattıklarına da sevgi ve şefkattir o işte bunu emredecek, ve onları münkerden, (inkâr edilmesi ve sakınılması gereken çirkin şeylerden) nehyeyleyecek ki, takvanın özü de bu yüce hasletlerin içindedir. İyiliği emretmek, rahmeti gerektirir, kötülükten yasaklamak da azab sebeplerini ortadan kaldırmaya vesile olur. Ve onlara bütün o tayyibatı, (güzel ve hoş olan şeyleri) helâl kılarak "Yahudilerden haksızlık edenlerin zulmü yüzünden kendilerine, daha önce helâl kılınmış olan güzel şeyleri de haram kıldık." (Nisâ, 4/160) âyeti uyarınca, Ey Musa, senin kavmine haram kılınmış olan güzel, hoş ve temiz nimetlerin hepsini, onlara helâl ve meşru kılacak. "Allah'ın size helal kılmış olduğu güzel şeyleri haram kılmayınız!" (Mâide 5/87), "Yerdeki güzel şeylerden helâl ve hoş olarak yiyiniz!" (Bakara 2/168), "Kendilerine nelerin helal kılındığını sana sorarlar. De ki, size bütün güzel şeyler helâl kılınmıştır." (Mâide 5/4) ve "De ki, Allah'ın kulları için ortaya çıkardığı zineti, temiz ve hoş yiyecekleri kim haram kılmış?..." (Ârâf, 7/32) âyetlerinde müjdelenen bu hükümler tek tek yazılıp o kitapta yer alacak, gerçekten de temiz ve lezzetli olan hiçbir şey, içine bir murdarlık karışmadıkça o ümmete haram olmayacak, israf edilmedikçe yaratılıştan hoş ve lezzetli olan şeyleri yemek ve içmek günah sayılmayacak ve bunlar azap sebebi olmayacak. Ve bütün habis olan şeyleri üzerlerine haram kılacak, gerek leş, gerek kan, domuz eti, şarap v.s. gibi maddi murdarlık ile gerek kumar, faiz, rüşvet ve sahtekârlık gibi başkalarının hakkı olan manevî anlamda murdarlık ile murdar olmuş bulunan şeylerin hepsini haram ve gayr-i meşru kılacak. Zira murdarlığın her çeşidi yaratılıştan azab sebebi olduğundan, Allah'ın rahmetini kazanmak ancak bunlardan kaçınmakla mümkündür, bunlardan kaçınmaya bağlıdır. Herhangi bir cihetten bir murdarlığı bulunmayan gerçek bir güzel nimetin hiçbiri haram kılınmamış olmak ve haram kılınmış olan şeylerin de mutlaka bir açıdan murdarlığı bulunmak ne büyük rahmet ve böyle bir hayat ne kadar şükre layık bir güzel hayattır. Bunlardan başka ısrarlarını, (ağır yüklerini) ve üzerlerinde bulunan bağları, tomrukları sırtlarından atacak, o zamana kadar "Öyleyse haydi nefsinizi öldürün bakalım." (Bakara, 2/54) gibi mükellef bulundukları ve altında ezile geldikleri ağır mükellefiyetleri neshedecek, külfetsiz, harecsiz, kolaylık ve müsamaha üzerine kurulu bir şeriat getirecek. Velhasıl şimdi senin kavmin için istediğin rahmet ve iyilik ancak o zaman bu şekilde yazılmış olacaktır. Şu halde o ümmî nebîye, (yalnızca senin kavminden değil, hangi kavimden olursa olsun, bütün) iman edenler ve onu düşmanlarına karşı müdafaa ile yüceltenler ve ona yardımcı olanlar, dini yaymak ve onun emirlerini uygulamak için hizmeti ve yardımı görev edinenler, ve onunla beraber indirilmiş bulunan o nura uyup arkasından gidenler, yani hem onun peygamberliğiyle birlikte getirdiği Kur'ân nuruna, hem sünnet ve siretine, emrine ve nehyine cidden uyup arkasından giden ve bu vasıflarla ona gerçek birer ashab ve etbâı olanlar işte ey Musa, onlar ve ancak onlardır felah bulanlar. Yani, ancak o ümmî nebînin bütün bu evsaf ile vasıflanmış olan ashab ve etba'ıdır ki, o senin haklarında yazılmasını istediğini rahmete, o dünya ve ahiret iyiliğine kesinlikle erecek ve azabdan bütünüyle kurtulacaklardır. O rahmet, o hasene, o felah şimdi bilhassa sizin için değil, ileride genellikle bütün kavimlerin ve bütün insanların girmesine uygun düşen, bu özellik ve bu şartlar ile bir umumî rahmet olmak üzere onlar için yazılacaktır. İşte Rabb'i, Musa'nın o duasına Bakara Sûresi'nin girişinde de kısaca yer alan bu cevabı verdi. Nitekim En'âm sûresinde de "O, kendi nefsinde rahmeti yazdı, muhakkak ki sizi kıyamet gününde bir araya toplayacaktır." (En'âm 6/12) buyurdu. Demek ki, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a.v.) peygamberliğine kadar "rahmetim her şeyi kuşattı" önermesi ile "azabımı dilediğime isabet ettiririm" önermesi karşılıklı denge halinde duran belli bir vakte kadar da hükmünü yürüten geçici bir durum idi. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden itibaren ona iman ve ittiba şartiyle zorunlu ve genel bir kural oldu. Yani rahmet önermesi ile azab önermesi birbirinden ayrılarak bütün beşeriyet için dünyevî ve uhrevî rahmetin yollarını, şart ve gereklerini bütün açıklığıyla ve kesinliğiyle gösterecek ve azabdan ebediyyen kurtulmayı sağlayacak bir tevhid dini, bir umûmî şeriat yazıldı, kararlaştırılıp tespit edildi. Ve buna uymak, yalnızca rahmeti elde etmenin imkanlarını getirmedi, aynı zamanda azab ihtimalinin önünü kesen vücub-i rahmetin de şartı oldu. Binaenaleyh bu özellikleri taşımayanlar hakkında rahmetin mümkün olmadığı ve onlardan rahmetin büsbütün kesilmiş olduğu söylenemez. Bir kısmı için azab isabeti muhakkaktır, diğer bir kısmı için de özel bir rahmet ihtimal dahilindedir. "De ki, ey kendi kendilerine yazık etmiş olan kullarım, Allah'ın rahmetinden ümit kesmeyiniz! (Zümer 39/53) buyurulmuştur. Musa aleyhisselam, bu vücub-i rahmet şeriatını o tevbe mîkatında özellikle kendisi ve kavmi için istemişti. Allah Teâlâ da bunun ancak bütün insanlığa gönderilecek ahir zaman peygamberinin peygamberliğine ve onun şeriatına uymaya bağlı olduğunu buyurmak suretiyle bu müjdeyi umuma mahsus olarak vaad buyurdu. İşte Musa kıssasının sonuçta dönüp dolaşıp vardığı nokta, bu rahmet şeriatının ve ahir zaman nebisinin ileride geleceği meselesidir. Yukarıdan beri anlatılan diğer peygamber kıssalarının da esas maksadı, ve son hedefi budur. Ve işte bu altı peygamber kıssasının başında geçen "Rabbiniz o Allah'tır ki, gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı, sonra arşı istivâ etti, hükmü altına aldı." (A'raf, 7/54) âyetindeki ilâhî istivânın bu oluşumda bir tecellisi vardır. "Muhakkak ki, zaman, Allah'ın gökleri ve yeri yarattığı günkü şekliyle dönüp dolaşmaktadır." hadisi şerifi gereğince. Hz. Muhammed'in zamanından itibaren zaman, geçmiş zamanlardaki akışına bir son veriyor ve rahmânî bir istivâ ile yepyeni bir tarih devri açılıyor ki, geçmiş zamanların ilkel harikaları ve ufak tefek şeriatları bu dinde büyük, dengeli ve ahenkli bir genel düzen haline girecek, "kendilerine nimet verdiğin, ihsanda bulunduğun kulların yolu..." her şeyden önce herkese açık olan bu ana cadde ile herkes ve her kavim için kesin bir rahmete ve kurtuluşa yürümek imkânı hasıl olacaktır. İşte Tevrat ve İncil'in içine aldığı o açıklama ve o vaad karşısında Hz. Musa'nın bir genel Resul, yani bütün insanlığa gönderilmiş bir peygamber olmadığı ve İsrailoğulları'nı, ahir zamanda gelecek peygamberi tanımaya sevk ve teşvik ettiği ne kadar açık olarak ortaya çıkıyor. Bundan dolayı, Musa kıssasının bu noktasında açık ve kesin bir rahmet vaadi ile, âlemlere rahmet olan Hatemü'l-enbiya'ya, bütün insanlığa peygamber olarak gönderildiğini ilan etmesi emrediliyor ve buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed! Meâl-i Şerifi 158- De ki; ey insanlar! Ben sizin hepinize Allah'ın resulüyüm. O Allah ki, göklerin ve yerin bütün mülkü O'nundur. O'ndan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Öldüren de, dirilten de O'dur. Bundan dolayı gelin, Allah'a ve resulüne iman edin. Allah'a ve Allah'ın bütün kelâmlarına iman etmiş bulunan o ümmî peygambere, evet ona uyun ki, hidayete erebilesiniz. 158- Ya Muhammed de ki; ey insanlar! Ey nâs adı altında toplanmış olan bütün beşer cemaati, muhakkak ki ben size, sizin hepinize Allah'ın resulüyüm, yani diğer peygamberler gibi, yalnız kendi kavmime mahsus bir risalet ve şeriatle değil, genel peygamberlik ile hepinize, insanlara ve cinlere gönderilmiş peygamberim. Tebliğ edeceğim ilâhî hükümler,, sadece bir kavmin kurtuluş ve saadetine değil, hepinizin ve dolayısıyla bütün yaratılmışların iyiliğine ve yararınadır. Ben öyle bir Allah'ın peygamberiyim ki, göklerin ve yerin mülkü ve hükümranlığı O'nundur. O'ndan başka ilâh yoktur, hakikatte ilâh ancak O'dur, O'ndan başkasına tapınmak batıldır, geçersizdir. Çünkü hem can verir, hem can alır. Hayat da O'nun elindedir, ölüm de. Diriye de O hakimdir, ölüye de. O'ndan başkasının hükmü yoktur. Bütün korku ve ümitlerin tek kaynağı olup tapılmaya ve ibadet edilmeye layık olan ancak O'dur. Şu halde Allah'a ve Allah'ın o ümmî nebisi olan peygamberine, yani Tevrat ve İncil'de yazılı olduğu gibi, ashab ve uyanlarına rahmet ve kesin kurtuluş vaad edilmiş bulunan Allah'a ve Allah'ın bütün kelimelerine, kelâmlarına, kitaplarına, âyetlerine ve mucizelerine iman eden yani davetini her türlü şüphe ve tereddütten uzak, tam bir inançla yapan resulüne iman ediniz ve ona can u gönülden uyunuz ki, hidayete erebilesiniz. Yazılmış olan o rahmet ve kurtuluş yolunu dosdoğru tutmuş olasınız. Artık yahudilerin, "Muhammed aleyhisselam kendi kavmi olan Arab'a gönderilmiş bir peygamberdir, İsrailoğulları'na ve diğer kavimlere gönderilmiş bir genel peygamber değildir, İncil'in de aslı yoktur, genel peygamber ancak Musa'dır, demeleri aslında Musa'yı tanımamaktır. Onların bu tutumları Tevrat'ı ve Allah'ın kelâmını tahrif ve tekzip etmekten ibaret bir zulüm ve ötedenberi huy edinegeldikleri bir haksızlıktan başka bir şey değildir. Bununla beraber: Meâl-i Şerifi 159- Musa'nın kavminden doğru yolu gösteren ve doğrulukla adalet yapan bir topluluk da vardı. 160- Biz onları oniki kabileye, o kadar ümmete ayırdık. Ve kavmi kendisinden su istediği zaman Musa'ya, elindeki asâ ile taşa vur, diye vahyettik, vurunca hemen o taştan oniki pınar akmaya başladı. Halkın her biri su alacağı yeri iyice öğrendi. Bulutu da üzerlerine gönderdik, gölgeledik. Onlara kudret helvası ve bıldırcın indirdik. Size rızık olarak ihsan ettiğimiz nimetlerin temizinden yiyiniz, dedik. Onlar zulmü bize yapmadılar, lakin kendi kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. 161- Ve o vakit onlara denilmişti ki; Şu şehre yerleşin ve orada dilediğiniz şeylerden yiyin, "hitta" (günahlarımızı bağışla.) deyin ve secde ederek kapısından girin ki, suçlarınızı bağışlayalım. İyilere nimetlerimizi daha da arttıracağız. 162- İçlerinden bir kısım zalimler, sözü değiştirdiler, kendilerine söylenenden başka şekle soktular. Zulmü alışkanlık haline getirdikleri için biz de üzerlerine gökten azap yağdırdık. 163- Bir de onlara, o deniz kıyısındaki şehrin başına gelenleri sor. O sırada onlar cumartesi yasağına riayet etmiyorlardı. Cumartesi günü balıklar akın akın geliyorlardı, yasak olmadığı gün gelmiyorlardı. Yoldan çıkıp sapıklık yaptıkları için biz de onları işte böyle sınıyorduk. 164- İçlerinden bir topluluk, "Allah'ın helâk edeceği, ya da çetin bir azapla cezalandıracağı bir kavme ne diye nasihat ediyorsunuz" dediği vakit, o uyarıda bulunanlar dediler ki; "Rabbiniz tarafından mazur görülmemiz için, bir de belki günahlardan sakınırlar diye." 165- Onlar yapılan bunca nasihatı unuttukları zaman, o kötülükten sakındıranları kurtardık, o zalimleri de fena hareketlerinden dolayı şiddetli bir azaba uğrattık. 166- Böylece onlar kibre kapılıp yasak kılınan şeylerden vazgeçmeyince, biz de onlara, hor ve zelil maymunlar olun, dedik. 167- O Vakit Rabbin işte şu ahdi ilan edip bildirdi ki: Kıyamet gününe kadar onlara en kötü muameleyi yapacak olan kimseleri başlarına gönderecektir. Muhakkak ki, Rabbin hızla cezalandırandır ve yine muhakkak ki O, çok affedici, çok merhametlidir. 168- Ve onları yeryüzünde birçok ümmetlere ayırdık. İçlerinde iyi olanları da vardı, olmayanları da. Onları biz, bazan nimetlerle, bazan da musibetlerle imtihana çektik. Sonunda belki hakka dönerler diye. 169- Derken kitabı (Tevrat'ı) miras alan bozuk bir nesil bunların yerini aldı. Bize nasıl olsa mağfiret edilecek diyerek, şu alçak dünya malını alıyorlar, yine onun gibi bir mal ve rüşvet gelse onu da alırlar. Allah'a karşı haktan başka bir şey söylemeyeceklerine dair kendilerinden o kitabın hükmü üzere misak alınmamış mıydı? Ve onun içindekileri okuyup öğrenmemişler miydi? Oysa ahiret yurdu Allah'tan korkanlar için daha hayırlıdır. Hâlâ aklınızı başınıza almayacak mısınız? 170- Kitaba sarılanlara ve namazı kılmaya devam edenlere gelince, biz o iyilerin ecrini hiçbir zaman yitirmeyiz. 159- Musa kavminden bir ümmet, (üstün bir cemaat) var dı ki, hakkı gözeterek hidayet ederler, halkı irşad ederek doğru yola iletirlerdi, ve hakkı gözeterek adaletle hükmederlerdi, adaleti yerine getirirlerdi. Bunların kimler olduğu hakkında muhtelif rivayetler vardır. Fakat âyetten açıkça anlaşılan şudur ki, ilk zamanlarda Musa kavmi içindeki Peygamberler ve onlara uyan adil hükümdarlar, hakkı ve hukuku gözeten rabbaniler, hahamlar ve yöneticiler, bir de halk arasından bunlara uyan bir kısım iyi insanlar ki, daha sonra son peygambere iman edenler bu iyilerin halefleridir. Şu halde Musa kavminin hepsi, yukarıda kötü halleri bildirilenler gibi haksız ve zalim insanlar değildiler. Çeşitli boylara, değişik ümmet ve cemaatlere ayrılmışlardır. Şöyle ki: 160-Önce Biz, onları sibt sibt oniki boya, oniki ümmete ayırmıştık ki, boylardan her biri bir ümmet halinde bir nakib ile idare olunuyorlardı. Bunların bütünü Musa'nın idaresinde bulunmakla beraber, kendi özel işlerinde ayrı ayrı birer cemaat halindeydiler. Ve kavmi Musa'ya istiska için yani, yağmur duası için müracaat ettiği Bakara Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere "Musa da kavmi için su istediği" (Bakara, 2/60) zaman, kendisine şöyle vahyetmiştik: asân ile taşa vur! vurunca, taştan oniki pınar sızdı, derken fışkırmaya başladı. Nitekim Bakara Sûresi'nde "fışkırdı" (2/60) buyurulmuştur. Böylece halkın her bir kesimi, su içecekleri yeri kesinkes bildi. Her bir boy, kendilerine mahsus bir pınara, özel bir su kaynağına, bir nimete kavuşmuş oldu. Bildiler ki, daima ve özellikle su içmek için yalnız yağmur duası yeterli değil, taşları kırıp pınarlar, kaynaklar bulup çıkarmak ve yapmak da lazımdır. Asıl su içilecek yerler böyle kaynaklar ve pınarlardır. Ve bildiler ki, Allah kuru taşlardan böyle pınarlar akıtmaya da kâdirdir. Bunun için ümmet denilen yöneticiler iyi yönetici olmalı ve başında da iyi bir başkan bulunmalıdır. İşte Musa kavminin oniki ümmete ayrılması ve aynı zamanda hepsinin başında Musa'nın bulunması, herbirinin aynı yerden çıkan ayrı ayrı pınarlara ve böyle özel nimetlere ermesiyle ilgilidir. Hepsi aynı kökten geliyordu, ama hepsinin meşrebi bir değildi. Bundan başka üstlerine bulutu gölgelik yapmıştık. Öyle ki, Tih sahrasında gittikleri yere birlikte gidiyor, durdukları yerde duruyordu. Üzerlerine menn ve selva, (yani kudret helvası ve bıldırcın) indirmiştik, size verdiğimiz rızıkların en iyisinden, en hoşa gideninden yiyiniz, demiştik. İşte bunlar aslında anlaşmazlığa yatkın idiler, Tîh sahrasında hayretle dolaşıp duruyorlarken, beyinlerindeki hercü merce, haset ve didişmeye engel olacak ve bununla beraber onların özelliklerini büsbütün yok etmeyecek bir taksim şekli ve bir teşkilat ile oniki ümmet halinde bir kavim olarak Musa'nın yönetimi ve peygamberliği altında birleştirilmiş ve bu suretle hem özel, hem genel nimetlerle ihsana uğramış idiler. Böyleyken çokları nankörlük ettiler. ve buna karşı zulüm ve nankörlük edenler bize değil, ve lâkin kendilerine zulmeyliyor, kendilerine yazık ediyorlardı. Şu halde bundan böyle de haksızlık ederlerse yine öyledir. Nitekim: Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 150. Ve Musa, halkına döndüğünde, öfke ve üzüntü içinde onlara, "Benim yokluğumda ne kötü bir yol tutmuşsunuz böyle!" dedi, "Rabbinizin buyruğunu bir kenara attınız, öyle mi?" (116) Ve Kanun levhalarını yere attı, kardeşinin başından yakalayıp kendine doğru çekti. Harun: "Ey anamın oğlu" diye sızlandı, "halk beni güçsüz gördü (117) ve neredeyse öldüreceklerdi beni: bunun için benim acımla düşmanlarımı sevindirme ve beni zalimler topluluğuyla bir tutma!" 116 - Lafzen, "Rabbinizin emrinde ivedilik gösterdiniz, öyle mi?": "bir şeyde ivedilik gösterdi" ifadesi, "onu bir kenara bıraktı" ya da "yüzüstü bıraktı" ifadesiyle eş anlamlıdır (Zemahşerî). 117 - Lafzen, "beni bütünüyle güçsüz koydular "gördüler"". Tevrat'taki anlatımın (Çıkış xxxii, 1-5) tersine Kur'an Hz. Harun'u altın buzağıyı yapmak ve ona tapmak eylemine fiilen katılmış olarak suçlamaz; o'nun tek suçu aralarında ayrılık doğmasından korkarak halkın putperest eylemi karşısında pasif kalmasıdır (karş. 20:92-94). 151. Musa: "Ey Rabbim! dedi, "Beni ve kardeşimi bağışla (118) ve bizi rahmetine kabul et: çünkü sen merhametlilerin en merhametlisisin!" 118 - Zımnen, "Öfkem ve sertliğim için" (Râzî). 152. şöyle dedi: "Altın buzağıya tapınanlara gelince, hiç şüphe edilmesin ki, Rablerinin gazabı onları bulacak ve dünya hayatında da alçaklık onların payı!"Biz işte böyle cezalandırırız düzmece şeyler uyduranları. (119) 119 - Bütün Kur'an'da bu tabir şu iki davranışı ya da tutumu ifade için kullanılmaktadır: (a) İlahî sıfatları somut ya da hayalî şeylere yahut kimselere yakıştırmak; (b) Allah hakkında, O'nun sıfatları hakkında yahut O'nun ayetlerinin muhtevası hakkında yalan ve düzmece yargılar, düzmece kanaatlar ileri sürmek. Yukarıdaki anlatım içinde, insanları Tek olan Allah'a kulluk etmekten alıkoyan düzmece bir tertip bahis konusudur. 153. Ancak, kötü işler yapan ve sonra pişmanlık duyup hakka inananlara gelince -doğ-rusu, böyle bir tevbeden sonra (120) şüphesiz senin Rabbin çok acıyıp esirgeyen gerçek bağışlayıcıdır! 120 - Lafzen, "bundan sonra". 154. Ve öfkesi yatışınca, Musa, üzerinde Rablerinden korkanlar için yol gösterici, rahmet vaad eden öğretiler yazılı levhaları yerden kaldırdı. (121) 121 - Tevrat'a göre (Çıkış xxxii, 19) Hz. Musa, levhaları yere attığı zaman onları öfkeyle kırmıştı; Kur'ânî anlatım levhaların sağlam kaldığını bildirmektedir. 155. Sonra Bizim belirlediğimiz bir vakit (ve yere) gelmek bağışlanma için dua etmek üzere halkı içinden yetmiş kişi seçti. Ve işte o zaman onları bir sarsıntı (122) yakaladığında, "Ey Rabbim!" diye duada bulundu, "Eğer dileseydin, daha önce de onları yok ederdin ve beraber beni de. İçimizden birtakım dar kafalıların yaptıklarından ötürü bizi yok edecek misin şimdi? Bütün bunlar Senin bir sınamandan başka birşey değil; ki onunla dilediğinin sapmasına fırsat verir, dilediğini de doğru yola sokarsın. Bizim velîmiz/yakınımız sensin: öyleyse bizi bağışla, bize acı, çünkü bağışlayanların en hayırlısı sensin! 122 - Müfessirlerin çoğu, racfeh sözcüğüne, burada da, Kur'an'ın başka yerlerinde (mesela, bu surenin 78 ve 91. ayetlerinde) zaten tartışmasız olan anlamını, yani, "deprem/yer sarsıntısı" anlamını vermektedirler. Fakat, hatırda tutulmalıdır ki bu isim Arapça'da, meydana getiren sebep ne olursa olsun her çeşit "şiddetli gürültü" ya da "sarsıntı/titreme" olayı için kullanılmaktadır. Bu itibarla, bu ayette sözkonusu edilen sarsıntının ille de bir "yer sarsıntısı" olduğunu düşünmemiz gerekmez; biz burada geçen sarsıntının, derin bir pişmanlığın, Allah'ın cezasından yana duyulan korkunun yetmiş yaşlı insanda yol açtığı psikolojik sarsıntı olduğunu düşünmenin daha yerinde olacağı görüşündeyiz. 156. Bizim için bu dünyada da, ahirette de iyi ve güzel olanı yaz. Bak işte, pişmanlık içinde Sana yöneldik!"Allah şöyle karşılık verdi: "Azabıma dilediğim kimseyi uğratabilirim, ama rahmetim her şeyi kuşatır, (123) bunun içindir ki onu Bana karşı sorumluluk bilincine sahip olan, arınmak için verilmesi gerekeni veren ve ayetlerimize inanan kimselere pay olarak ayıracağım; 123 - Karş. 6:12 (ve ilgili 10. not) ve keza 6:54. 157. onlar ki, ellerindeki Tevrat'ta ve sonra da İncil'de tanımlanmış bulacakları (124) Elçi'nin, okuması yazması olmayan Haberci'nin izinden gidecekler; o Elçi ki onlara yapılması doğru olanı buyurup yapılması yanlış olanı yasaklayacak; yine onlara temiz ve hoş şeyleri helal, kötü ve çirkin şeyleri haram kılacak; onların sırtlarına vurulmuş yükü indirip boyunlarına geçirilmiş zincirleri çözecek. (125) Ve sonuç olarak, o'na inanan, o'nu yüce tutup destekleyen ve yücelerden bahşedilen ışığın ardına o'nunla birlikte düşenler; işte böyleleri, nihaî kurtuluşa, esenliğe erişen kimseler olacak". 124 - Bu bölümün tamamı, İncil'in Hz. İsa'ya vahyedilmesinden yüzlerce yıl önce yaşayan Hz. Musa ve İsrailoğulları'na hitab ettiğinden, ayeti aktarırken İncil sözcüğünden önce parantez içinde "daha sonra da" şeklinde bir ilave yapmamız gerekli olmuştur. (Kur'ânî bir kavram olarak İncil için karş. 3. sure, 4. not.) Bu surede Hz. Nûh'la başlayıp Hz. Musa ve İsrailoğulları'yla biten ilk peygamberlerin bazılarına ilişkin bütün bu kıssalar, Muhammed (s)'e "okuması-yazması olmayan bu Peygamber"e uyulması konusundaki bu buyruğa bir çeşit giriş oluşturmaktadırlar. Burada o'nun "okuma-yazma bilmeyen" (ümmî) biri olduğu konusundaki vurgu, o'nun bu ilk peygamberler ve onlardan aktardığı öğretiler hakkındaki bilgisini, Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'le şu ya da bu şekilde aşinalık içinde olmasına değil, yalnızca ilahî vahye borçlu olduğunu belirtmeye matuftur. -Eski Ahid'de Peygamber Muhammed (s)'in zuhuruna dair işaretler için (özellikle Tesniye xviii, 15 ve 18) bkz. 2. sure, 33. not; Yeni Ahid'de bulunan işaretler için de bkz. 61:6 ve ilgili 6. not. 125 - Burada, hem Musa Şeriatı'nın vaz‘ettiği çok sayıdaki sıkı ritüel ve yükümlülüklere, hem de muharref İnciller'de ortaya konan öğretinin belirgin bir biçimde öngördüğü çileci-eziyetçi eğilimlere işaret ediliyor. Bununla Kur'an, belli topluluklar için ve insanın gelişim sürecinin belli safhasında ruhsal disiplinin, ruhsal arınmanın yolları ve araçları olarak görülen bu "yük ve bukağıların/zincirlerin", son peygamber Muhammed (s)'in tebliğiyle Allah'ın mesajı son ve evrensel çizgisine ulaştıktan sonra artık gereksiz olacaklarını îma ediyor. 158. De ki Muhammed: "Ey insanlar, şüphesiz, ben Allah'ın hepinize gönderdiği bir elçiyim; O (Allah) ki, göklerin ve yerin egemenliği O'na aittir! O'ndan başka tanrı yoktur; hayatı ve ölümü bahşeden O'dur!" (126) Öyleyse artık inanın Allah'a ve O'nun Elçisi'ne! Okuması-yazması olmayan, Allah'a ve O'nun sözlerine inanan Haberci'ye. Ona uyun ki doğru yolu bulasınız! 126 - Hz. Musa ve İsrailoğulları'nın kıssası arasında ara-anlatım olarak yerleştirilmiş bulunan bu ayet önceki bölümü aydınlatıcı, açıklayıcı mahiyyettedir. Önceki Peygamberlerin her biri sadece ve sadece kendi toplumuna gönderilmiştir: Bu itibarla Eski Ahid yalnızca İsrailoğulları'na hitab etmektedir. Hatta, mesajı daha geniş bir yüklem ve çerçeve ortaya koyan Hz. İsa bile, eldeki İnciller'e bakılacak olursa, kendisinin "yalnızca İsrail evinin yitik koyunlarına gönderildiğinden" söz etmektedir (Matta xv, 24). Buna karşılık Kur'an'ın mesajı cihanşumüldür -yani, bütün bir insanlığa hitab etmekte ve ne zamanla ne de belirli kültürel çevre ve şartlarla kayıtlı bulunmaktadır. Bunun içindir ki, bu mesajın tebliği için görevlendirilen bir elçi olarak Muhammed (s), Kur'an'da (21:107) "Allah'ın bütün dünyalara/bütün toplumlara (yani bütün bir insanlığa) bahşettiği rahmet"in bir delili, bir işareti ve "Peygamberler'in de Hâtemi" (Mührü) (bkz. 33:40), başka bir deyişle onların sonuncusu olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 155. (Ve Musa) Aleyhisselâm (kavminden) muteber (yetmiş erkeği) Turi Sinâ'daki (tayin ettiğimiz vakit için) o kararlaştırılan zaman için (seçmişti.) ayırıp beraberinde bulundurmuştu. (Ne zaman ki) Onlar Hz, Musa'nın bir bulut içinde kalarak cephesinde bir nurun parladığını ve Cenabı Musa'ya karsı emir ve yasağa ait ilâhî kelâmın tecelli eylediğini gördüler, işittiler, sonra o bulut kaybolunca Hz. Musa'ya müracaat ederek "Biz Allah Teâlâ'yı aşikâre görmedikçe sana imân etmeyiz" diye kendilerine lâyık olmayan bir talepte bulundular. Bu cür'etlerinin bir cezası olmak üzere (onları bir yıldırım yakaladı) kalbleri bedenleri sarsıntıya uğratan bir titremeye tutuldular. Hepsi de öldüler veya ölü gibi bir vaziyete düştüler. Hz. Musa, bunların bu acıklı hâlini görünce (dedi ki: Ey Rabbim!. Eğer sen dileseydin onları ve beni daha) belirlenmiş vakitten (evvel helak ederdin.) ; i m d i müşkül bir vaziyette kalmazdım. Kavmime dönüp gidince beni suçlayacaklardır. Halbuki, evvelce onların gözleri önünde ölmüş olsa idik böyle bir suçlamaya mahal kalmazdı. Ey Rabbim!. (Bizden bir takım beyinsizlerin) Buzağıya tapanların veya öyle Allah'ı görmeyi isteme cüretinde bulunanların (yaptıkları sey) öyle dine, edebe aykırı hareket (sebebiyle bizi helak eder misin?.) elbette etmezsin. Senin rahmet ve lutfun buna terstir. (Bu) Meydana gelen hâdise veya bu cemaatin Allah'ı görme isteklerindeki cesareti (ancak senin bir imtihanındır.) bu bir nevi denemedir, bir hikmete dayanmaktadır. (Bununla) Böyle bir imtihana tâbi tutmakla (dilediğini) kullarından hak edenleri (saptırırsın) onları hidayetten mahrum bırakırsın. Bu onların kötü hareketlerinin bir cezasıdır, (ve) Ey âlemlerin Rabbü, (sen dilediğini) de, kullarından güzel itikada sahip, mü'min olanları da (hidâyete kavuşturursun.) bu da senin lütuf ve merhametinden dolayıdır. Ey âlemlerin Allah'ı!. (Sen bizim dostumuzsun) Dünyevî ve uhrevî islerimizi idare eden sensin, bizi koruyan, bize yardımda bulunan ancak senin yegane varlığındır, (artık bizi bağışla) yapmış olduğmuuz günahları affet ve yok et (ve bize acı) bizi dünyada da, âhirettede rahmetine, lûtfuna kavuştur, (ve sen) Şüphe yok ki, (bağışlayanların en hayırlısısın) sen sırf kullarına bir lütuf olmak üzere bağış ve rahmetle bulunursun. Başkaları ise bir kimsenin kusurunu ya bir övgüye, bir sevaba kavuşmak için veya kendisinden bir kötü sıfatı def için affederler, böyle bir maksatla yardımda bulunurlar. Bunun karşılığında bir mükâfat beklerler. Binaenaleyh, bu gibi maksatlardan uzak olan Kerem sahibi Yaratıcının bütün mahlûkatının üstünde bir rahmet ve mağfiret sahibi olduğu apaçık ortadadır. Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un ayete şiirsel ve yaşadığı acı dolu günlerden dolayı duygu dolu yaklaşımı Kategori:Â'raf